The present invention relates to a handle structure for a suitcase or the like and the handle has a soft casing with an identification member on a top of the casing.
A conventional handle for a suitcase or the like generally includes a solid portion with a leather outer sleeve. The conventional handle has only few shape so that the handles of everybody""s suitcase are similar. However, the market requires more characterized handles that represent an unique value or taste of the users. Another disadvantage is that because the handles are all similar, so that it is difficult for the users to identify their suitcases among the travelers"" luggage.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a handle structure which comprises a body received in an outer casing which includes a base and a cap. The base has a recess defined in an outer periphery thereof and a passage is defined through the base. The passage communicates with the recess and the body is received in the passage. The cap is engaged with the recess. A plurality of first engaging devices are located in an inner periphery of the recess of the base and a plurality of second engaging devices are located on the cap and engaged with the first engaging devices.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a handle structure that provides a removable cap on the base of the handle so as to provide an identification function.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, two preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.